bioniclefandomcom_da-20200214-history
Kræfter
Personerne og Objekterne skildret i BIONICLEs historie har et utal af overnaturlige Kræfter. Historie Et ældgammelt væsen med tentakler kaldet Annona, der også er ansvarlig for Drømmeplagen, gav en gruppe af kvindelige Skrall'er kraftfulde Psioniske evner. Men hun gjorde dette diskret, og de magtgivne Skrall'er troede at det Store Væsen Angonce var ansvarlig. De Store Væsener, magtfulde opfindere, eksperimenterede med at give deres undersåtter en række forskellige kræfter. Resultaterne af deres aktiviteter dannede Elementherrerne på Spherus Magna, som hver fik kontrollen over deres eget Element. De Store Væsener ville senere komme til at forfine denne egenskab, da de skabte Det Matoranske Univers, og skænkede universets primæere art med undertrykte Elementarkræfter. Den udviklede form af en Matoran, en Toa, fik den kommando over en bestemt naturkæft. Andre skabninger blev også skænket Elementarkræfter, heriblandt Bahrag og derefter robotskabelser som Bohrok. Nogle arter, Rahi, og endda objekter som Kanohi og Kanoka fik mindre potente egenskaber. Mata Nui, Det Matoranske Univers' vært, blev givet evnen til at bibringe kræfter i væsener. Han skabte forskellige væsener, herunder flere Matoran og Makuta-arten, som blev skænket både elementarkræften og yderligere toogfyrre kræfter til at hjælpe dem med at styre de Rahi, det var meningen, de skulle lave. Enhver af disse kræfter kan blive givet videre til en Kraata produceret fra en Makuta, og derefter den Rahkshi, den kan blive til. Makutaernes Broderskab skænkede også kræfter til mange af deres Rahi-skabninger, herunder Visorakkerne. Det Matoranske Univers' håndværkere, herunder Matoran, Vortixx, og Artakha, lærte også hvordan man skaber objekter med kræfter, såsom Kanoka, Kanohi, og forskellige artefakter og våben. Liste over Kræfter Elementarkræfter Elementarkræfter bruges hovedsagelig gennem hele Det Matoranske Univers, men også på Spherus Magna, og tillader skabelsen og styringen af naturkræfter. * Luft * * * Tyngdekraft * * Jern * * * Lyn * Magnetisme * Plasma * Psionics * Sand * * Lyd * * Underkræfter Der findes flere kræfter, der kun involver styringen af en bestemt del af en Elementarkraft * Varme - Allows the user to create, control, and absorb heat; a Fire-based power * Vakuum - Allows the user to create and control vacuums; an Air-based power * Cyklon - Allows the user to create a whirlwind of air; an Air-based power * Kulde - Allows the user to make the temperature drop; an Ice-based power * Mørke - Allows the user to cloak an area in shadow; a Shadow-based power * Stilhed - Allows the user to generate a field of silence; a Sonics-based power * Hypnotisme - Allows the user to control another being's mind; a Psionics-based power * Telepati - Allows the user to read the minds of others or to project their own thoughts; a Psionics-based power * Telekinese - Allows the user to move objects with thought; a Psionics-based power Evner Evner er en specifik manifestering af kræfter, hvor brugerne tager et naturligt forekommende træk og bruger det til at udføre en kraft. Elementbaserede Evner * Novabølge - Tillader brugeren at frigive alle deres Elementarkraft på en gang i én kæmpestor, ekstremt ødelæggende eksplosion. Forekommende i 'er. De Glatorianerne, som var skænket Elementarkræfter af Mata Nui havde også muligheden for at skabe et tilsvarende eksplosion, men det ville dræbe dem, da deres kroppe ikke var skabt til at håndtere en sådan eksplosion. * Skyggehånd - Tillader brugeren at frigive en hånd lavet af ren skygge i , som kan gribe fat i og absorbere objekter eller andre væsener. Absorptionen dræber det absorberede væsen, men giver evnens bærer ekstra energi. Forekommer udelukkende i Makutaer. En Skyggebaseret evne. Andre Evner * Fusioner - Tillader brugeren at kombinere deres sind og krop med andre væsener. Fusionen kan enten dannes frivilligt eller tvunget af de involverede væsener. Forekommer i mange arter fra Det Matoranske Univers. * Rhotuka - Tillader brugeren at danne hjul lavet af energi, med forskellige kræfter, som alle varierer afhængigt af enten brugerens personlighed i levende væsener eller generelle arter i de fleste ikke-følende Rahi. Denne evne er tilgængelig for næsten alle væsener fra Det Matoranske Univers, forudsat at de har en Rhotuka-Kaster af en slags. * Formskiftning - Tillader brugeren at ændre deres udseende til en anden skikkelse med samme masse. Tillader ofte efterligning af stemmer. Forekommer i mange væsener i Det Matoranske Univers og på Spherus Magna. Rhotuka-Kræfter Various Rahi and sentient beings in the Matoran Universe are gifted with natural Rhotuka Launchers that allow them to fire spinning wheels of energy that can be manipulated with their thoughts. There are also some who use artificial Rhotuka Launchers, such as Vortixx, the Toa Hagah, and Dark Hunters. The powers of the user vary, often depending on their species, ideals, and personality. * Absorption - Redirects the powers used against the user into the Rhotuka; possessed by Keetongu * Acid - Launches a powerful acid that can eat through any material; possessed by Keelerak * Air - Creates the Element of Air; formerly possessed by Toa Hordika Matau * Blinding - Temporarily blinds the target; possessed by the Zivon * Bolo - Flies low to the ground and knocks the legs out from under the target; formerly possessed by Rahaga Pouks * Boomerang - Attaches to the target and carries it back; formerly possessed by Rahaga Kualus * Disorientation - Temporarily causes loss of physical coordination in the target; formerly possessed by Ancient * Deafening - Temporarily deafens the target; possessed by the Zivon. * Earth - Creates the Element of Earth; formerly by Toa Hordika Whenua and Guardian * Electrical Cage - Encases the target in a slowly shrinking electrical field; possessed by Suukorak * Energy Drain - Drains a target's energy; possessed by Roporak * Fire - Creates the Element of Fire; formerly possessed by Toa Hordika Vakama * Flight Negation - Negates a target's ability to fly, regardless of whether it be by natural or mechanical means; possessed by Venom Flyers ]] * Gateway - Creates an opening to the Field of Shadows; possessed by Kahgarak * Healing - Heals whoever the Rhotuka touches of physical wounds or ailments, though not mutations; possessed by Iruini * Heat Absorption and Redirection - Absorbs all thermal energy in the air and redirects it at a target; possessed by Firedracax * Ice - Creates the Element of Ice; formerly possessed by Toa Hordika Nuju * Insanity - Causes temporary insanity in the target's mind; possessed by the Shadowed One * Intangibility - Makes the target non-corporeal; possessed by Sentrakh * Light Projection - Creates projections of hardened light; possessed by Umbra * Mind Scramble - Scrambles the target's mind; possessed by Gatherer * Mutation - Permanently mutates the target as controlled by Roodaka; past mutations can also be undone * Muting - Temporarily makes a target unable to speak; possessed by the Zivon * Nourishment - Contains energy the Visorak feed on; possessed by Colony Drones * Numbing - Temporarily numbs a target; possessed by Oohnorak * Obedience - Causes victim to completely obey Sidorak for a short period of time * Pain - Causes the target to feel an intense burning sensation; possessed by Vohtarak * Paralysis - Renders the target unable to move; possessed by Savage and the Visorak * Seismic Energy - Causes earthquakes, or causes living creatures to shake themselves apart; possessed by Ice Vermin * Silent - Flies noiselessly and paralyzes the target; formerly possessed by Rahaga Bomonga * Siphoning - Absorbs the powers of the target; possessed by Conjurer * Sleep - Causes the target to fall asleep; possessed by Varian * Slowness - Slows the target's movements; possessed by Norik * Stasis - Temporarily puts a target into stasis; possessed by Sea Spiders * Stone - Creates the Element of Stone; possessed by Guardian and formerly by Toa Hordika Onewa * Surfacing - Adheres to the submerged targets and forces them to the water's surface; formerly possessed by Rahaga Gaaki * Swelling/Drying - When used underwater, causes the target to swell and float to the surface; when used on land, it removes all water from the target's body, turning the target into dust; possessed by Boggarak * Tangling - Attaches to a target and tangles its legs in a net; formerly possessed by Rahaga Iruini * Temporary Intangibility - The Rhotuka is intangible, allowing it to fly through solid objects, then rapidly becomes solid and sharp enough to cut through nearly any substance; possessed by Vengeance * Time Disjunction - Knocks back a target's perception of time by a few seconds; possessed by Voporak * Touch Deprivation - Temporarily takes away sense of touch from target; possessed by the Zivon * Trapping - Wraps the target in ropes of energy; formerly possessed by Rahaga Norik * Vertigo - Causes loss of balance in target; possessed by Cable Crawlers and Spinner * Water - Creates the Element of Water; formerly possessed by Toa Hordika Nokama Makuta/Kraata Powers The Makuta have access to forty-two different abilities in addition to their natural Shadow powers. Several of the powers are related to Elements, but do not grant the Makuta full control over it. Kraata and their subsequent Rahkshi can have access to only one of these powers: * Accuracy - Allows the user to strike a target without missing * Adaptation - Enables the user to alter themselves to better resist attacks or environments * Anger - Instills anger in targets * Chain Lightning - Allows the user to launch bolts of lightning that can jump between targets * Chameleon - Enables the user to alter their color to match their background * Confusion - Instills confusion in targets * Cyclone - Creates strong circular winds; an Air-based power * Darkness - Generates a field of darkness; a Shadow-based power * Density Control - Allows the user to control their density, making themselves incredibly dense and resistant to damage or making themselves intangible * Disintegration - Turns targets into dust * Dodge - Enables user to dodge any attack * Elasticity - Alters the user's body consistency to enhance flexibility * Electricity - Allows the user to launch bolts of electricity * Fear - Induces terror in the target * Fire Resistance - Protects the user against harm from flame and intense heat * Fragmentation - Violently shatters inorganic objects and substances * Gravity - Allows the user to adjust the gravitational pull on a target * Heat Vision - Emits powerful beams of heat from user's eyes * Hunger - Drains energy from the target and gives it to the user * Ice Resistance - Protects the user against damage from ice and low temperatures * Illusion - Creates illusions * Insect Control - Allows the user to mentally control thousands of insects * Laser Vision - Projects lasers from the user's eyes that can cut through most substances * Limited Invulnerability - Makes the user almost impossible to physically harm * Magnetism - Allows the user to manipulate magnetic energy * Mind Reading - Allows the user to read the minds and emotions of beings * Molecular Disruption - Creates a field which can disintegrate inorganic objects * Plasma - Allows the user to melt objects with superheated plasma * Plant Control - Allows the user to control nearby plants * Poison - Afflicts the target with a poison * Power Scream - Allows the user to produce a massive scream that can physically damage objects or deafen opponents; a Sonics-based power * Quick Healing - Allows user to heal themselves quickly * Rahi Control - The ability to make Rahi obey the user * Shapeshifting - Allows the user to change their shape at will; it cannot alter the user's mass * Silence - Allows the user to prevent a being from hearing or speaking; a Sonics-based power * Sleep - Causes other beings to fall asleep * Slow - Slows the movements, reactions, and thoughts of the target * Sonics - Allows the user to manipulate sound * Stasis Field - Traps the target in an energy field that slows their physical processes * Teleportation - Allows the user to teleport themselves or others to a different location * Vacuum - Allows the user to create vacuums; an Air-based power * Weather Control - Allows the user to alter the weather at will Kraata and Makuta possess an additional ability not limited to any particular breed of Kraata: * Infection - Infects Kanohi with physical contact; Shadow Kraata can do so from a distance Rahkshi possess one ability Kraata and Makuta do not specifically have: * Flight - Allows the user to fly under their own power; the Rahkshi must have a staff for them to access this ability, however Shadow Leeches, mutated Kraata, possessed one special ability which regular Kraata do not have before their extinction: * Light Drainage - Drains the inner light of the victim, and establishes a barrier to prevent it from returning When three Rahkshi combine to form a Kaita, the resulting Kaita will have all the powers of the three constituent Rahkshi as well as another power. * Cyclone Transmutation - Transforms the user into a living cyclone * Energy Blasts - Unleashes stored energy in a concentrated, lethal burst While Makuta possess all of the powers of the Kraata they can create, they also have more advanced powers, including: * Kaita Dissolution - Allows the user to dissolve Kaita fusions * Telepathy - Allows the user to communicate mentally with other beings Krana Powers * Flight - Allows wearer to fly short distances * Night Vision - Grants ability to see in the dark * Radar - Detects distant obstacles * Shielding - Allows wearer to shield self and others from harm * Strategy - Allows wearer to form complex strategic plans * Strength - Gives wearer enhanced strength * Telepathy - Allows mental communication with other Krana * Tunneling - Allows wearer to tunnel through almost any substance Krana-Kal Powers When the Bahrag created the Bohrok-Kal, they also created Krana-Kal, each with an upgraded version of their respective power: * Night Vision/X-Ray Vision - Grants ability to see in the dark and through most solid objects * Radar - Able to sense hidden objects and enhances senses * Speed - Increases user's speed on land and in the air * Strength/Resistance - Grants extreme strength and resistance to heat and cold * Stress Sensing - Allows wearer to sense stress points in the earth, as well as underground movement * Telepathy - Allows wearer to communicate mentally, read minds, and sense strong emotions * Tracking - Can sense the presence of the Bahrag * Awakening - Awakens the Bahrag upon physical contact * Protection - Creates an impenetrable shield when in close proximity to the Bahrag Matoran Powers Matoran each have within them a small amount of Elemental energy which manifests itself as an innate power: * Ta-Matoran - Increased resistance to heat * Ga-Matoran - Survive longer without breathing than other types of Matoran and have greater agility when swimming * Le-Matoran - Greater agility and speed in higher altitudes; clumsy and awkward on solid ground * Po-Matoran - Physically stronger than other types of Matoran; can keep their footing on unstable ground * Onu-Matoran - Limited night vision, sensitivity to vibrations in the earth, and increased strength * Ko-Matoran - Increased resistance to cold * Vo-Matoran - Increased resistance to electric shocks * Fa-Matoran - Superior sense of direction and an internal compass * Su-Matoran - Eye protection against bright light and increased resistance to heat * Ba-Matoran - Increased resistance to pressure * De-Matoran - Extremely acute hearing; can hear sounds kio away * Bo-Matoran - Innate understanding of plant attributes, such as poison * Fe-Matoran - Greater physical endurance than other types of Matoran * Ce-Matoran - Immune to telepathy and mind control * Av-Matoran - Alter wavelength of light reflected from armor; limited Light powers, allowing for controlled bolts of light from hands; latent abilities that can awaken when physically connected to a Toa or Makuta ** Energy Creation - The user becomes a living source of energy and outputs enough energy to power a weapon, such as a Midak Skyblaster; possessed by Tanma ** Solid Light Creation - Allows the user to create solid structures of light; possessed by Solek ** Increased Speed - Allows the user to travel at increased speed, up to that of light; possessed by Photok * Shadow Matoran - Limited Shadow powers, allowing for controlled bolts of shadow from hands; former Av-Matoran given access to a latent ability when connected to a Toa or Makuta ** Blindness - Steals the target's sight; formerly possessed by Kirop ** Sloth - Makes the target lazy and unwilling to act; formerly possessed by Radiak ** Vertigo - Causes loss of balance and concentration; formerly possessed by Gavla * Fusion - Combine with other Matoran to form Matoran Kaita or Matoran Nui Skakdi Powers As a result of experimentation by Spiriah, the Skakdi were granted various powers. Aside from elemental powers, each Skakdi is also gifted with vision-based abilities and an additional unique ability. Vision Powers * Future Sight - Allows the user to see into the near future; formerly possessed by Vezon * Heat Vision - Emits powerful beams of heat from their eyes; formerly possessed by Hakann * Impact Vision - Produces a powerful concussive force; formerly possessed by Vezok * Infrared Vision - Allows the user to see infrared light and heat patterns; formerly possessed by Reidak * Laser Vision - Projects lasers from the user's eyes; formerly possessed by Zaktan * Spellbinder Vision - Disorients the target; formerly possessed by Thok * Telescopic Vision - Enhances the user's vision; formerly possessed by Avak * Thermal Imaging - Permits the user to see the heat emitted from objects or beings; formerly possessed by Reidak * X-Ray Vision - Grants sight through solid objects; formerly possessed by Avak Other Powers * Adaptation - Allows the user to quickly recover from attacks and grants invulnerability to identical attacks used on the user in the future; formerly possessed by Reidak * Animation - Brings inanimate objects to life; formerly possessed by Thok * Kinetic Energy Absorption - Allows the user to absorb kinetic energy to grow stronger; formerly possessed by Vezon * Mental Blasts - Allows the user to attack an enemy's mind; formerly possessed by Hakann * Power Absorption - Allows the user to absorb and use the powers of nearby beings; formerly possessed by Vezok * Prison Creation - Creates the perfect form of imprisonment for the target; formerly possessed by Avak Rahi Powers A number of Rahi have access to various abilities unique to the species. *'Anger Absorption' - Allows the user to increase the irritability of a target through contact and feed off their anger; possessed by Spine Slugs *'Berserker Charge' - User's shell becomes nearly invulnerable as it charges at its target; possessed by Vohtarak *'Camouflage' - Body pigmentation changes to its surroundings; possessed by Roporak *'Combustion' - Lets the user burst into flame; possessed by Lava Rats *'Concussive Force' - Constantly generates explosive energy; possessed by the Kardas Dragon *'Disintegration' - Fires bursts of energy that disintegrate the target; possessed by Mana Ko *'Duplication' - Splits the user into two new beings when attacked; possessed by Protodites *'Electric Blasts' - Emits high-voltage electric shocks on contact; possessed by Electric Bugs *'Elemental Powers' - Give user various Elemental attacks; possessed by Burnak and Gafna *'Energy Tracking' - Allows the user to identify and locate the energy signature of an object or creature; possessed by Energy Hounds and the Rahi Nui *'Enlarging' - Increases the size of the target; possessed by the Rahi Nui *'Fire' - Possessed by the Fire Entity *'Fire Breath' - Allows the user to breathe fire; possessed by the Kanohi Dragon *'Flight' - Allows the user to fly; possessed by the Kanohi Dragon *'Heat Absorption' - Drains heat from targets on contact; possessed by Frost Leeches *'Heat Generation' - Radiates intense heat; possessed by Lava Eels, Hoto, and Rock Lions *'Heat Rays' - Converts sunlight into beams of intense heat; possessed by Crystal Serpents *'Hypnosis' - The ability to induce hypnosis or sleep on the target; possessed by an unknown sea creature *'Ice Vision' - Shoots beams of ice from their eyes; possessed by the Rahi Nui and one of the First Rahi *'Intangibility' - Lets the user become less dense so they can pass through obstacles; possessed by Phase Dragons *'Illusions' - Projects imaginary images; possessed by Gate Guardians *'Imitation' - Imitates the voice of beings the target knows; possessed by Oohnorak *'Kinetic Absorption' - Absorbs kinetic energy directed against the user and turns it into strength; possessed by Fenrakk and Kraawa *'Lightning' - Possessed by the Avohkah and the Red Serpent *'Magma Generation' - Summons a ball of magma that can be cooled and launched; possessed by Catapult Scorpions *'Poison Immunity' - Immunity to all toxins; possessed by an unknown species of fish *'Regeneration' - Repairs inorganic substances; possessed by the Rahi Nui *'Remove Poison' - Removes toxins from the target; possessed by the Rahi Nui *'Reconstitutes at Random' - Scrambles the target's molecules, producing a random form; possessed by the Rahi Nui *'Shapeshifting' - Allows the user to assume the forms of others and gain their powers and memories; possessed by Krahka *'Shrinking' - Decreases the size of the target; possessed by the Rahi Nui *'Sonic Hum' - Generates a sonic hum that can turn a target to gas or stone; possessed by Boggarak *'Sonic Roar' - Allows the user to generate sonic roars that can cause stone to crumble; possessed by Kikanalo *'Sonic Scream' - Allows the user to generate sonic screams and create Sonic Entities; possessed by a mutant Lohrak *'Sonic Shriek' - Creates a sonic scream of a frequency capable of shattering mental barriers; possessed by Klakk *'Solidified Air Bubble Generation' - Creates solidified air bubbles for defense; possessed by Hydruka *'Substance Imitation' - Turns the user's body into whatever substance it comes into contact with; possessed by Tunnelers *'Telepathy' - Allows the user to read the thoughts of others or project thoughts and feelings to them; possessed by Oohnorak *'Teleportation' - Transfers the target to a new location; possessed by Fader Bulls and the Rahi Nui *'Weakening' - Physically weakens substances; if used on living creatures, will drain their energy; possessed by the Rahi Nui Kanoka Powers Kanoka disks have many different powers, with each ability varying in strength in accordance to the Kanoka's power level. There are eight base powers and a variety more are achieved by mixing those eight. The Rahi Nui used to have access to all eight of these base powers. * Enlarge - Increases the size of the target * Freeze - Encases the target in ice * Increase Weight - Increases the weight of the target * Levitate - Causes the target to float in the air * Reconstitute at Random - Scrambles the target's molecules, transforming it into a new, random form * Regenerate - Repairs inorganic materials * Remove Poison - Removes any poisons from the target * Shrink - Decreases the size of the target * Speed - Enhances the target's speed * Teleportation - Teleports the target to another location * Time - Increases or decreases time around the target * Toa Disks - Imbued with elemental powers * Weaken - Physically weakens the target; if used on living creatures, will drain their strength and endurance Kanohi Powers When Kanoka are combined and forged into Kanohi, new powers arise as a result of the process. Kanohi can also come into being by other means. The powers exist at various power levels, but generally have similar effects. Elemental Kanohi also exist, and grant the bearer access to certain aspects of an Elemental Power. * Accuracy - Turns almost any object into a projectile that can hit almost anything * Adaptation - Physically alters the user to adapt to surroundings, including combat situations * Aging - Ages the target to a limited degree * Alternate Futures - Projects a mental illusion of an alternate timeline or a possible future into one or more being's minds simultaneously * Biomechanics - Grants user limited control over mechanical parts, especially to enhance a biomechanical being's machine functions * Charisma - Subtly alters the target's perception of the world until they agree with the user's views * Clairvoyance - Randomly shows the near future to the user * Concealment - Allows user to turn invisible, although their shadow still remains * Conjuring - User verbally programs powers into the mask temporarily; a limitation must be specified, and syntax errors can cause brain damage * Corruption - Breaks down non-living objects within their range of vision by causing them to decompose and rust * Creation - Allows user to imagine a completed product from raw materials and learn how to construct it, or to create objects the user already knows how to make * Detection - Detects hidden beings or the Kanohi Ignika * Dimensional Gates - Allows user to transport themselves and/or others to any location within their dimension or to another dimension * Diminishment - Allows user to shrink down to a minimum height of six inches while still retaining their full strength * Disruption - Makes another being's natural power go out of control * Elemental Energy - Regenerates the user's elemental energy instantly * Emulation - Allows user to analyze and duplicate any power of another sapient being for a short time if they see the power in action using a Mask of Flight]] * Fate - Allows user to perform great feats as if in peak physical condition * Flight - Allows user to fly under their own power * Fusion - Forcibly fuses two or more beings together * Gravity - Increases or decreases a target's weight * Growth - Increases the size of user * Healing - Allows the user to heal the wounds and illnesses of others provided they sufficiently understand the ailment. * Hunger - Absorbs a target's light, energy, or positive emotions * Illusion - Creates illusions and allows the user to shapeshift * Incomprehension - Scrambles a target's spoken language and written language * Intangibility - Allows user to become intangible so they can pass through objects and/or avoid attacks * Kindred - Mimics the abilities of Rahi who share their environment * Levitation - Allows user to float on air * Life - Grants user numerous Life-based powers, including altering living beings * Light - Gives user Elemental Light powers * Light and Darkness - Gives user Light and Shadow powers * Mind Control - Control another being's mind * Mutation - Mutates a living thing to suit the user's needs * Night Vision - Allows user to see clearly in darkness * Possibilities - Alters probability to make an event more or less likely to occur * Psychometry - Allows user to see an inanimate object's past * Quick Travel - Allows user to teleport anywhere in their range of vision * Rahi Control - Gives user complete control over Rahi * Reanimation - Lets user reanimate and control corpses * Rebounding - Allows non-explosive and non-fragmenting projectiles the user fires to bounce off a target so they return to user * Regeneration - Repairs inanimate objects * Repulsion - Repels the target * Scavenging - Drains the life energy from recently deceased beings * Sensory Aptitude - Increases user's senses * Shadows - Gives user control of anger, fear and Elemental Shadow * Shielding - Generates a force field around the user that protects them from physical attacks they know are coming * Silence - Renders a target mute and deaf * Sonar - Senses the location of objects or beings through echolocation * Speed - Grants user unnaturally great speed * Spirit - Allows user to temporarily release their spirit from their body * Stealth - Silences user and renders them nearly transparent * Strength - Grants user enhanced strength * Summoning - Allows user to summon Rahi to their aid * Telekinesis - Allows user to move objects by thinking and project force by thought * Telepathy - Allows user to read the thoughts of others or to project their own thoughts * Time - Speeds up or slow down time around a target * Time Duplication - Allows user to draw past versions of itself to the present * Translation - Translate written and spoken languages * Truth - Sees through any deception or disguise * Undeath - Stores energy from user's body, which it infuses the bearer's body with after death; the body is animated although dead, and continues its previous objective from life * Valor - Gives user the powers of Shielding, Speed, and Strength * Water Breathing - Allows user to breathe underwater * Wisdom - Gives user the powers of Levitation, Water Breathing, and X-Ray Vision * X-Ray Vision - Sees through solid objects Kanohi Nuva Powers The Kanohi Nuva grant enhanced abilities compared to their normal Kanohi counterparts, and their abilities can be shared amongst those around the user. * Levitation - Allows user to float and glide on air * Shielding - Generates a stronger force field around user that protects them from physical attacks they are aware of * Speed - Grants user even greater speed, applicable to all parts of their body * Strength - Grants user even greater strength * Valor - Gives user the enhanced powers of Shielding, Speed, and Strength * Water Breathing - Allows user to breathe underwater and survive intense water pressure * Wisdom - Gives user the enhanced powers of Levitation, Water Breathing, and X-Ray Vision * X-Ray Vision - Lets user see through solid objects and illusions Other Powers Several other beings have unique powers not found anywhere else: * Acid - Creates an acid that can dissolve most substances * Anger Absorption - Allows the user to increase their strength by feeding off of another being's anger; possessed by Tobduk * Body Swapping - Allows the user to swap bodies with another being, provided that being agrees; formerly possessed by Tren Krom * Disassembly - Allows the user to instantly disassemble anything he touches; possessed by Subterranean * Disintegrator Eyebeams - Projects powerful beams that dissolve a target's molecular structure; possessed by the Shadowed One and formerly possessed by Tren Krom * Dream Realization - Grants the user the ability to make real the inner desires of those around them, albeit with some limitations; possessed by the Golden-Skinned Being * Elasticity - Allows the user to bend and slither through minuscule places; possessed by Darkness * Force Bolts - Fires powerful bursts of energy; formerly possessed by Nidhiki * Healing - Heals other beings; possessed by Axonn * Heat Absorption - Absorbs heat and permits its use for the user's own purposes; possessed by Tyrant * Hypnosis - Induces a trance-like state onto the victim, in which they are highly susceptible to suggestion; possessed by Subterranean and Takadox * Invisibility - Makes the user completely undetectable to the eye; possessed by Jerbraz * - Shoots a beam of energy, destroying almost anything in its path; Possessed by the Great Spirit Robot and the Prototype Robot * Makuta Detection - Allows the user to sense the presence of a Makuta; possessed by Minion * Mental Assault Deflection - All mental attacks are deflected; possessed by Vengeance * Mental Screening - Prevents others from noticing the user; they simply do not register the user being there, even if they see or hear them; possessed by Dweller * Mind Reading - Allows the user to read the minds of others without being noticed; possessed by Dweller * Mind Wipe - Allows the user to wipe a target's mind of thoughts; possessed by Sentrakh * Molecular Transmutation - Alters the chemical constitution of the target; possessed by Sentrakh * Nightmare Projection - Inserts nightmares into another's mind; possessed by Dweller * Photographic Reflexes - Allows the user to copy any physical feat the user sees perfectly and without practice; possessed by Mimic * Sand Transmutation - Turns the user's body into sand; possessed by Devastator * Self-Molecular Separation - Allows the user to disassemble and reassemble their body at will; possessed by Johmak * Shadow Attraction - Attracts shadows to the user; possessed by Eliminator * Sound Dampening - Completely negates all sound within a certain area around the user; possessed by Silence * Stasis Fields - Generates fields of energy that can slow down a target's life processes; possessed by Axonn * Stasis Field Dissipation - Negates the effects of stasis fields; possessed by Brutaka * Subterranean Rahi Control - Allows the user to control underground Rahi; possessed by Gatherer * Symbiosis - Makes the users stronger as the distance between them lessens; possessed by the Bahrag * Telepathic or Mind Scanning - Allows the user to scan a nearby area for other life with their minds; formerly possessed by Karzahni. * Teleportation - Allows the user to teleport themselves or others; possessed by Artakha and Botar See also * Gallery:Powers de:Portal:Kräfte fr:Pouvoirs (Génération 1)